Play sets including toy vehicle tracks and accompanying toy vehicles are a source of entertainment for children. Toy vehicle tracks having different features may increase the enjoyment of children using the tracks. Examples of toy vehicle tracks can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,239,395, 3,126,670, 3,299,565, 3,665,636, 3,690,393, 3,797,164, 4,068,402, 4,087,935, 4,091,995, 4,106,695, 4,185,409, 4,221,076, 4,254,576, 4,459,438, 4,468,031, 4,519,789, 4,536,168, 4,661,080, 4,697,812, 4,979,926, 5,052,972, 5,452,893, 5,601,490, 5,678,489, 5,865,661, 5,890,945, 5,931,714, 6,093,079, 6,193,581, 6,478,654, 6,508,179, 6,676,480, RE32,106 and U.S. Application Publication No. 2003/0224697. Different types of toy vehicles suitable for use on toy vehicle tracks can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,087,935, 4,241,534, 4,333,261, 4,536,169, 4,940,444, 6,422,151, and 6,764,376. All of the aforementioned references are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.